Entre Vampiros y Magos
by Little Hope
Summary: Bella huye avolterra sin saber que esta embarazada,ella va aHogwards para atrapar aVoldemort cuando ella regresa consu TuaCantante,nessie le dice papà,el setiene qe ir ycontacta a los Cullen para qe ellas no sten solas¿Qe ara Edward cuando vea a Nessie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Recordatorio:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y claro a J. K. Rowling . . .  
_

**Bella llego a Volterra **

**Después de que a semanas de casada **

**Descubriera a Edward Cullen en la cama con Tanya Denali**

**Ella destrozada huye y llega a Volterra**

**Aquí los Vulturis son buenos pero aun siguen siendo poderosos**

**Y claro cazan humanos pero no inocentes**

**Ellos la aceptan **

**Y descubren que esta embarazada**

**Nessie nace como cualquier embarazo normal pero sigue siendo especial**

**Bella se niega a buscar a los Cullen**

**Aun cuando ya es convertida**

**Los años pasan y una invitación cambia su vida**

**Donde descubre que hay más criaturas mágicas como: Los magos**

**Albus Dumbledore: el director de Hogwarts**

**Solicita de ayuda de ellos para que le ayuden atrapar a Lord Voldemort**

**Ella va junto con uno de sus hermanos "Alec" **

**Bella conoce a nuevos amigos y vive una experiencia nueva aya**

**Convirtiéndose en una excelente bruja**

**Cuando regresa Nessie aparenta ya tener cuatro años**

**Pero Bella regresa acompañada de su Tua cantante**

**Y Nessie le dice papá **

**Pero cuando su Tua cantante se tenga que ir **

**Y quiera que Bella se reencuentre con su pasado**

**Ocasionando que Nessie pregunte más por su papá de verdad**

**Y quiera conocerlo**

**¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentren de nuevo?**

**Y más **

**¿Cuando vean a la pequeña Nessie?**

_Esta es otra idea, es muy confusa, pero digamos que es un resumen por todo lo que pasa Bella, ¿no? Pues si, Bella llega a ellos sin saber de la existencia de Nessie, cuando se entera segada por el dolor no busca a los Cullen, y si chicas eh incluido personajes de Harry Potter, y creo que ya saben quien será su Tua Cantante ¿no?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y claro a J. K. Rowling . . .

_**La la la . . .**_

Nunca llegue a pensar que él, me hubiera engañado, claro, era realmente ingenua, para creer que el gran Edward Cullen estaría enamorado de mi, solo una insignificante humana.

Aquel día, en que mi vida cambio, dando un giro totalmente inesperado.

_Era un día soleado, llevaba una semana en Forks, después de mi extensa luna de miel, me había encantado el hecho de que Edward aceptara ir un año a la universidad, a la de Harvard, aunque claro al principio se negó, el creyó que solo lo hacia para convertirme en una vampira o que estaba jugando, pero en verdad quería disfrutar mas mi tiempo como humana._

_Por eso, hoy, que era un día de los muy pocos soleados que hay en Forks, quise dar un paseo por la playa de la push, me subí al Audi Master de Edward y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la push. Divise a lo lejos el tronco que siempre me sentaba con Jake y me fui hasta hay._

_No se cuanto pase, sentada sobre el tronco, solo viendo las olas chocar contras las rocas de la orilla._

_–¿Bella?–_

_Mire sobre mi hombro, a mi amigo Jake._

_–¡Jake!_

_El me abrazo –Vaya, pensé que ya estarías convertida._

_Negué sonriendo –Aun no, quiero disfrutar mi humanidad un poco mas._

_–¿Y Cullen? Por lo regular nunca te deja sola._

_–En casa, solo._

_–¿Solo? Y los demás chupasangres._

_Le di un manotazo –No se te olvide que pronto seré una._

_El sonrío burlón –Pero tu eres diferente– Rodee los ojos._

_–¿Qué tal el viaje?– pregunto e inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se encendían._

_–Por lo que veo muy bien._

_Reí. Estuvimos charlando hasta que el sol se escondió, quedamos que lo tenia que visitar antes de que me fuera a la universidad, llegue a la mansión de los Cullen y divise un Advanger color blanco, afuera de la mansión, tal vez Alice, quiso comprar otro coche. Pequeña demonio._

_Aparque en el lugar que me corresponde, y entre a la casa, que raro, todo estaba en una quietud impresionante, subí por las escaleras y no escuchaba nada, en estos momentos como deseaba poder ser vampira, me encamine a la tercera planta, donde estaba nuestra habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, me fije haber si de casualidad había alguien, sin querer un jadeo se escapo de mis labios._

_Edward estaba con esa chica Denali. En la cama. Peor nuestra cama. Desnudos._

_Ellos me escucharon y el ladeo su cabeza tan rápido, que si yo lo hubiera hecho me hubiera roto el cuello, ambos desnudos, dejando que nuestra sabana cubriera su desnudes, al ver el dorado de ambas miradas puestas en mi, él no se movía, estaba como en shock y apesar de todo seguía sin decirme un "No es lo que piensas", pero nada._

_Simplemente nada, sin saber de donde tome el valor, me enfrente al dorado color de sus ojos. Rece para que mi voz sonara firme._

_–Edward._

_El quiso hablar, pero no lo deje. –Veo que yo no era lo que querías._

_Mientras yo le decía eso, no me di cuenta que la vampira se había envuelto en mi sabana._

_–Querida, te dije que yo, era mil veces mejor que tu._

_–Tanya hazme el favor de callarte –Le grito Edward._

_Ella se giro a el –Pero Eddie, no hay que callarlo mas._

_Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, ellos llevaban tiempo, engañándome a mí. Pero que paso con todos esos te amos, le creí, fui estúpidamente ciega para creer que era verdad, que mi sueño se convirtió en realidad._

_Sin querer escuchar más, me di media vuelta para abandonar esa habitación. No sin antes escucharlo de nuevo._

_– ¡Bella! No es lo que piensas._

_Demasiado tarde. Eso debió decirlo mucho antes de que ella hablara. Pero no._

_Estaba apunto de llegar a la estancia de abajo, cuando el se pone presente frente a mi, estaba solo con unos vaqueros y su perfecto torso estaba al descubierto, luche por que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, no lo hicieran._

_–Bella, cariño–dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_–No me digas cariño– le dije fríamente deshaciendo el abrazo._

_Creí ver un rastro de dolor atravesar sus ojos._

_–No quiero nada de ti Edward._

_El me ignoro –Amor, por favor, déjame explicarte._

_– ¿Explicarme? Es demasiado tarde._

_–Bella– susurro_

_Pensé inútilmente que me tomaría de nuevo entre sus brazos, pensé que me diría un te amo, pero en realidad ya veo que nunca lo hizo, pensé que no me dejaría escapar._

_Pero no hizo nada, pase por su lado y me subí de nuevo al Austin Martín. Recargue mi cabeza sobre el volante, solo quería una cosa, olvidarlo y vengarme de ambos, pero era una simple humana para hacer semejante estupidez._

_Entonces todo lo vi claro. Sabía que hay que ser. Escaparía. Antes de que pudiera encender el coche, mi celular sonó._

_– ¿Si?_

_–Bella, no lo hagas._

_–Lo siento, Alice._

_Y colgué. Encendí el coche y mire una vez más la mansión de los Cullen por el retrovisor, antes de irme lejos de aquí._

**Después de ese día, mi vida cambio, completamente, tuve que pensar que hacer con mi vida, pero era imposible cuando solo una palabra, estaba dentro de mí, la cual era: venganza.**

**Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, ese día me dirigí al aeropuerto, donde partí directo a Volterra. Había escuchado antes hablar sobre ellos. Los Vulturis.**

_Me encontraba en Volterra, hace tan solo tres días, mi mundo que creí que existía, se acabo, ahora, me encuentro aqui sola, con ellos, tuve suerte de reconocer a Heidi la vampira que se encarga de llevarle comida a los Vulturis._

_–Disculpé._

_– ¿Si?_

_–Puede llevarme con los Vulturis._

_Ella me miro incrédula._

_– ¿Quién eres?_

_–Soy Bella Swan. Antes Bella Cullen._

_– ¿Cullen? Oh con que tú eres la humana que protegen. Para estar aquí debería de pasar algo grave. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Le paso algo a Carlisle? Mi amo se entristecerá mucho._

_–Oh no. No le ha pasado nada a ninguno de los Cullen._

_Hasta horita, pensé._

_Ella me sonrío. –Entonces vamos. Te llevare con ellos._

_No iba a negar, que me moría del miedo, pero de todos modos quería esto._

_Una hora después me encontraba frente a ellos, Caius, Aro y Marco estaban en tres tronos._

_–Isabella, ¿que haces por aquí?– pregunto Aro._

_Me arme de valor y rece por que mi voz no quebrara._

_–Estoy aquí por que necesito ayuda._

_– ¿Ayuda?– esta vez pregunto Caius._

_Asentí. –Quiero ser una de ustedes._

_Marco negó sonriendo –¿Los Cullen cambiaron de opinión?– quiso saber._

_–En realidad eh escapado de ellos._

_–¿Escapado? No me digas que te quisieron cazar. –se burlo Marco._

_Negué –¿Y Edward? –inquirió Aro_

_–Terminamos._

_–Esta segura de esto – dijo acercándose a mí._

_Asentí._

_–No hay marcha atrás._

_Lo mire. El se estaba acercando pero se detuvo abruptamente. Sin darme tiempo a nada se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre._

_–¿Escuchan?_

_Ambos vampiros que se encontraban sentados se acercaron. Aro se levanto sonriendo._

_–Oh_ _por dios. – dijo Heidi._

_–Estas embarazada. – me dijo Aro_

_Lo mire incrédula._

_–Engañaste a Cullen, vaya. – dijo mirándome Marco_

_–Yo, no lo engañe._

_–Es imposible embarazarse de un vampiro. –volvió a decir Marco._

_–Este bebé es Mio y de el._

_–Entonces ¿que haces aquí?– pregunto Caius_

_Me deje caer al suelo, pero unos brazos femeninos me agarraron._

_–Yo...no lo sabía._

_–Le hablare a Carlisle, no te preocupes. –Dijo Aro._

_–¡No!– Grite._

_El me miro ahora sin comprender. –¿Por que?_

_–Yo..._

_–Oh ya veo ¿Quieren acabar con ese bebé?–pregunto Aro._

_–Pero hermano, ella no lo sabia– dijo Caius_

_Marco se volvió a sentar –Tal vez ella no, pero ellos si._

_–Entonces, tú no te preocupes. –me dijo para luego dirigirse a Heidi. –Por favor, instálala en una de las habitaciones del castillo y sobre todo avísale a los demás, que tenemos una mas en nuestra familia– dijo el sonriendo._

**Y así es como estoy aquí con ellos, los Vulturis, se han portado muy bien conmigo y eso es un gran alivio, pero no todo lo es, Aro supo por medio de los Cullen, que lo que suponían no era verdad, con 7 meses de embarazo el me llamo a su despacho, para hablar.**

–Los Cullen, me hablaron.

Me tense. El lo sabía. Todo.

–Dijeron si yo sabría algo de ti.

– ¿Les dijo que me encontraba aquí?

El negó –No me corresponde.

–No lo haga. Por favor. Ustedes son muy buenos conmigo, aunque les haya mentido, lo lamento, pero...

El me interrumpió. –Es tu decisión, solo les dije que si sabría algo de ti, se los comunicaría.

Asentí. –Gracias.

–Pero Bella, las cosas no son lo que parecen ser.

No entendí a lo que dijo, pero la verdad es que no importaba, ellos no sabían donde me encontraba y eso era lo importante.

_**N/A: **Lo de letras en cursiva es el pasado o los flashback ok =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y claro a J. K. Rowling y la trama aún si te parece patética es mía._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

–Bella.

Me gire para encontrarme a Alec que sostenía varias bolsas de ropa de bebe. Gemí.

– ¿Es necesario?– pregunte.

El me miro incrédulo. –Hazlo por tu bebe.

–Aro. – suplique.

El solo me miro através de sus gafas- Solo las traía por una tonta apuesta que perdió con Jane- y me sonrío. – ¿Si?– pregunto como si no supiera nada.

Rodee los ojos. –Por favor. – le suplique de nuevo.

–Todos queremos ver esa ropita.

Alce una ceja y le mostré al pequeño juguete en forma de bebe que me extendía Alec. – Pero ¿Esto?–

El me sonrío. –Hazlo Bela.

Bufe.

Dure como 3 horas cambiándole pañales y ropa a un bebe falso y todo por Alec, ya que era el consentido de la familia no se le podía negar nada. Aquí estoy yo con 8 meses de embarazo, y con una familia de vampiros que me cuidan como si en realidad fuera una de ellos.

Los Vulturis se dispersaron por el castillo menos Aro, que extrañamente siempre siento que me quiere decir algo. El y yo estábamos en donde fue mi una de las tantas torturas que me impone los pequeños hermanos Vulturis, dado que hoy le toco a Alec, Aro estaba leyendo con esas gafas raras y yo me encontraba tejiendo una botita.

– ¡Demonios! –me queje al sentir un dolor en mi vientre.

Cuando alce mi vista para llamarlo, el ya se encontraba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

–Tranquila son solo las contracciones. – dijo mientras sentía como una de sus manos me acariciaba la espalda.

– ¿Contracciones?– pregunte desconcertada.

El sonrío. – Son los dolores que...

–Se perfectamente que son, pero mi bebe aun le falta un mes. – le dije.

–Es normal.

– ¿Normal? Quiero que mi bebe nazca en un mes mas. – dijo sollozando.

–Tranquila Bella. – me dijo Heidi que le mandaba

–Pero y si sale mal.

Ella negó.

–Pues lo arreglaremos. – dijo Aro como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

–No arreglaran a mi bebe.

–Pero si tu. – dijo Dimitri.

–Hey cualquier hombre que este aquí que se marche. Nosotras nos encargaremos.– dijo Jane.

Seis horas después.

–Es una niña.

Levante mi vista para ver el pequeño bulto que estaba en los brazos de Heidi.

–¿Por qué no llora? –pregunté.

Se supone que deben de llorar.

–¿Heidi?– pregunté. Ella solo miraba a la niña maravillada.

–¡JANE!– grite al ver que también estaba viendo a la niña, amabas estaban tocándole cada una de sus manos.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Aro entrando.

Yo solo miraba a las chicas con mi bebe. –¿Qué tiene mi bebe?– pregunte llorando.

Ellas salieron de su trance y Heidi se encamino a mi con mi bebe aun en sus brazos.

–Tranquila Bella, solo que esta pequeña tiene un don.– dijo señalándome.

Extendí en mis brazos y ella me puso a mi bebe en ellos. –Hola Reneesme Carlie. – dije al verla era igual a él.

Mi bebe me extendió sus bracitos y acerque mi cara a ella, para rozarle su nariz, ella me puso sus manitas en mi pecho. Sentí como su nariz pasaba por mi cuello, para de pronto sentir como unos pequeños colmillos hacían paso a mi garganta.

Gemí de dolor. Mientras sentía como alguien me la arrebatara. Llevándome por completo a la inconciencia.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevo Capitulo

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling . . .  
_

_**Lo se . . Yo tambien espero . . .Pacientemente**_

Sobre una banca de hierro blanco se encontraba una joven de tez palida, tarareando, una suave melodia hacia una pequeña niña de dos años.

-Ya se durmio. -susurro cuando sintio el olor de su "hermano".

Un suspiro salio de los labios de Alec. -Ya era hora.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el espacio libre de la banca y observaba a su sobrina.

-Te dije que no le dieras chocolate.- le regaño la eternamente joven mamá.

El solo bufo.

-Para la otra asegurate de darselo por la mañana y no por la tarde. -continuo ella mientras lo veia de reojo para despues ver la luna llena que los observaba desde el cielo.

-Lo tendre en cuenta.

-Eso espero.- susurro ella viendo a su pequeña.

Se parecia tanto a él. Cuando su niña nacio solamente pudo observarla por unos instantes antes de que ella misma la convirtiera. Bella dejo escapar una risita al pensar en la ironia del asunto, su hermano la miro confuso mas no queriendo interrumpir sus pensamientos decidio ver los de su sobrina. Reneesme era muy inteligente para su edad, podria estar pareciendo una bebe aun pero era capaz de sostener conversaciones -la mayoria entre pensamientos- ya que no le gustaba hablar. Bella sabia que tenia suerte ya que la niña solo le habia dicho en una ocasión sobre su papá.

Ocurrio cuando ambas veian una pelicula, ella inconcientemente penso en él cuando veia la escena de que el padre iba al colegio por su hija, y claro, su bebe le pregunto -para su desgracia- en voz alta, si ella sabia cuando iba a venir su papá.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la engaño con otra? La niña no se merecia eso, asi que con todo el dolor de su corazón, le mintio.

_-Mi amor. -dijo sentandola en su regazo. -Papi esta de viaje._

_La niña alzo su rostro y la miro. -¿De viaje? - pregunto._

_Todos los que estaban en aquella sala las observaron a ambas. El lider de ese clan "Su padre" como le habia pedido que le llamara cuando su bebe tenia tan solo unas semanas de nacida. La miro desaprovatoriamente. El resto solo espero a que la niña lo entendiera._

_-Si mi amor, es que trabaja mucho._

Cerro los ojos mientras lo recordaba. Para su suerte, su pequeña Reneesme parecia haberse olvidado, pero ella no era tonta, Bella sabia muy bien que su hija intuia la verdad. No era de esperarse que un dia quisiera saber la verdad. Reneesme aparentaba dos años pero tenia la inteligencia de una adolescente. Ella sabia que solo bastaban un par de años para que niña creciera de forma adulta temporalmente.

Suspiro mientras veia como su hermano tomaba la mano de su hija.

Otra sorpresa le causo al saber que su hija tenia el don de su padre. No exactamente el de él pero algo parecido. Su pequeña niña podia mostrar sus pensamientos y recrearlos.

Bella suspiro mientras recordaba su pasado, hace dias le habian dado la noticia de que sus padres habian fallecido. Charlie en un atentado por la justicia y su madre a dos dias de diferencia en un accidente de avión. ¿Coincidencia? Bella pensaba que no. Tal vez era el destino que le estaba haciendo pagar por haber abandonado a todos aquellos que la querian, pero pudo mas el dolor. Su padre -Aro- le habia dicho que todos irian al funeral, pero se nego, ellos iban a estar ahi y por lo tanto eso era dar demaciadas explicaciones.

Negó hacia los lados como queriendo borrar aquellos tristes pensamientos. Ella tenia una vida, tenia una familia que la queria por sobre todas las cosas y tambien tenia una hija. Su pequeña.

Reneesme era muy curiosa, demaciado curiosa ya que un dia descubrio el diario de ella. Y por ello se encontro una foto de todos los Cullen, Bella tuvo que contarle quienes eran cada uno y si en aquel momento la niña no pregunto mas, ella sabia que no iba a soportar tanto en saber la verdad.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña mano de su hija y se adentro al mundo de los sueños.

Aquellos sueños donde podia ver las escenas recreadas por la mente de su pequeña, donde solo en sus sueños podian ser "una -completa- familia feliz".

**~Edward POV~**

Tres años desde que ella no esta. Tres años desde que no supe mas de ella. Tres años desde que mi vida acabo.

Si tan solo ella supiera que yo no tuve nada que ver.

_-¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aqui? - pregunte al verle entrar a mi habitación._

_Ella sonrio seductoramente. -Eddie ¿Donde esta Bellita?_

_-Es Bella. Y salio ¿La buscabas?_

_-O no querido. -dijo cerrando la puerta sin tocarla ¿Comó diablos hizo eso? -Solo queria darte tu regalo._

_-¿Mi regalo? ¿Pero de que estas hablando Tanya?_

_Ella sonrio, mientras mostraba sus manos que estaban antes unidas atras de su espalda. -Si Eddie. -dijo mientras sostenia una vara ¿Qué hace con ese palo? -Cofundus. -exclamo. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunte al sentir como mi cabeza me dolia. -¿Qué diablos..._

_A mi no me podria doler la cabeza._

_-¡Demonios! Me equivoque...¿Cuál era? Vamos Tanya piensa..._

_La mire ignorando el tamboleo que escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_-¡Si! Ya se cual es. -me sonrio maliciosamente. -¡Hipnosis! - exclamo apuntandome con esa varita._

Ahora se, que Tanya me hipnotizo, me hizo creer que era su esposo, si claro, lo que ella no sabia que el hechizo en vampiros no duran tanto. Yo no tenia idea de que habia otras especies de humanos. Para ser precisos. Magos.

Despues de que Bella se marchara, a los pocos minutos llego Carlisle, Tanya seguia en mi habitación, yo solamente me quede en las escaleras, viendo la puerta donde ella se habia ido.

Escuchaba como Carlisle le reclamaba, al parecer el sabia la existencia de los magos.

Luego de que hechara a Tanya de nuestras vidas y llevarse un par de cachetas de mis hermanas que habian llegado, todo quedo en silencio. Ellos se pusieron alrededor mio, cabazee mi cabeza afirmativamente cuando Carlisle me hablo, dandole a entender que lo escuchaba.

El explico la existencia de los magos y dijo que esa "vara" era la que podia tener poderes. Solo que, esa vara era especial, segun lo dijo, solo existen dos, una la tiene un tal Dumbledore y otra la poseia Tanya que se le habia robado practicamente a un hechisero. Explico que cada mago tiene una vara y por lo tanto solo ellos la pueden usar. Tanya la uso para destruir mi matrimonio con Bella.

Pero desgraciadamente no pude explicarle a tiempo a Bella.

¿Comó lo iba hacer? Lo unico que repetia constantemente era de que no era lo que parece. Era cierto. Pero los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras. Y aunque no tuve la culpa acepto que, tal vez, yo soy el unico responsable.

La deje marcharse.

**N/A: ¡Fuerza Chile!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía aun si te parece patetica._

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

-¡Mami!- voltee a ver a mi pequeña que se encontraba sobre la alfombra de una de las salas del castillo.

Reneesme me sonreia mientras se levantaba y daba pequeños pasos hacia mi. Deje el libro que mantenia entre mis manos sobre el mueble que estaba a mi lado y extendi mis brazos, en cuanto llego la tome entre mis brazos y le empece hacer pequeñas cosquillas en su estomago.

Mi pequeña llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro. _"Vamos a fuera" _me pidio haciendo un mohin.

Negué. -Esta lloviendo amor.

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero. _-"Pero yo..._

Le sonrei. -No señorita.

Mi pequeña hizo una mueca y se removio entre mis brazos, suspirando la deje en el suelo, ella gateo hasta su _abuelo _y alzo sus brazitos para que la cargara.

Mi padre -Aro- la tomo de igual forma que yo entre sus brazos y espero pacientemente a lo que sea que le decia mi hija atravez de sus pensamientos.

-No Nessie.

-Ejem. -dije asesinandole con la mirada.

El rodo los ojos. Sabia perfectamente que no me gustaba que le dijeran asi a mi bebé.

-No Reneesme. -recalco. -Esta lloviendo.

Mi hija gimoteo y se revolvio entre sus brazos, él la bajo al suelo y ella corrio practicamente hacia fuera de la sala.

-Eh pequeña. -dijo Dimitri entrando con varios sobres en sus manos y revolviendo el pelo de mi hija quien ya iba saliendo.

-Esta molesta o que.- quiso saber Dimitri.

-Solo quiere salir afuera pero esta lloviendo. -aclare.

El sonrio. -Oh...llego el correo especial.

Lo mire confundida. - ¿Correo especial?

Jane entro riendo. -¿Qué? ¿No sabes?

Rodee los ojos. -Ya...Dijanme que encargaron esta vez.

Ellos rieron.

-Eh chicos basta...No se burlen de su hermana.-pidio nuestro padre. -Hija...Es que nadie te ah dicho en esta casa que existen otras especies.

-¿Especies? -pregunte confundida.

El suspiro. -Aparte de los humanos, existen los vampiros. -asenti. -Y tambien los hombre lobos. -volvi asentir eso ya me lo habian dicho tiempo atras mis hermanos. -Y magos.

-¿Magos?- lo interrumpi.

El rio. Y yo lo mire mal.

-Bien...este...-se calmo. -Si magos, pero estan en otra dimensión.

-¿Dimensión?

Jane rio.-Lo que papá quiere decir es que existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro, y mediante de magia puedes llegar al mundo magico de los magos.

-¿En serio?

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Qué llego Dimitri?

El solo extendio los sobres a nuestro padre.

Papá abrio uno y los otros dos los dejo en el posabrazos del sillón. Su mirada cambiaba de confusión a sorpresa, de sorpresa a nuevamente estar confudida.

Cuando termino de leer, hizo una mueca y miro los otros dos sobres, dejo la carta que leyo en su regazo y tomo los sobres -teniendo uno en cada mano-, él se levanto y se encamino hacia el aparato que tenia en una de las paredes de la sala. En realidad ese aparato estaba en toda la casa, en las habitaciones, baños, salas,despachos, salones, etc...Incluso en el jardin habia varios.

El "aparato" servia para comunicarse con el resto de los de la casa, era algo asi como un portavoz con un microfono incluido, lo que sea que hablaras por hay, claro apretando el botón rojo, se escucharia por toda la casa.

-Alec, ven inmediatamente a la sala 2. -hablo papá presionando el botón.

Segundo despues aparecio un muy contento Alec con mi hija en sus brazos.

Ellos se sentaron en uno de los sillones y mi niña sobre su regazo, que ahora en vez de traer el vestido verde que le puse por la mañana traia uno azul cielo con flores negras.

Suspire...Al parecer el nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Mande?

Papá le enseño el sobre vacio de la primera carta.

Alec aplaudio. -¡Carta de Hogwarts!

Frunci el seño. ¿Carta de que cosa?

Mi padre al ver mi confusión aclaro. -Es el colegio donde entrenan a los jovenes magos.

-Oh...vaya.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto un muy emocionado Alec.

Papá rio. -Al parecer necesitan algo de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿para qué?

-Alguien esta muy preguntona hoy no te parece amor. -fulmine a Jane con la mirada, ella fingio no verme y miro a Dimitri.

-Ya, no discutan...esto es serio. -dijo papá.

-Continua Aro. -hablo por primera vez Marco que se encontraba ahora jugando con mi hija.

-Dumbledore necesita que algunos de nosotros vayan para poder ayudarlos con la guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

-¿Regreso? -pregunto Jane.

Mi papá asintio. Yo no entendia nada.

-¿Quiénes son? -pregunte.

Alec bufo. -Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts, es un gran mago y Lord Voldemor es el enemigo.

-Ah.-seguia sin entender.

-Nosotros. -papá señalo a los mas "adultos" osea a Marco, Cayo y él. -No podremos ir por que necesitamos hacer guardias en diferentes lugares para controlar los asesinatos de ahora -Jane.- le hablo a mi hermana. Ella lo miro. -Tu tampoco podras ir y Dimitri igual.

Ella gimio. -¿Por qué no?

-Necesitan ir a Forks a verificar si los Cullen siguen viviendo hay.

Me encogi al escuchar su apellido.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

Bufe. -Estoy bien.

Ellos voltearon a verse entre si y la mayoria negó suavemente.

-Entonce yo ire. -anuncio Alec sonriendo.

-Si. -le dijo mi padre. -Pero Bella ira contigo.

Rei. -Si claro.

-No estoy bromeando.

Lo mire.-Ni siquiera se de que tanto hablan.

-No e dicho casi nada y ademas ya tendras tiempo de informarte...

-Pero. -proteste.

-Ni siquiera dijas que no puedes por Nessie, ella estara bien aqui y ademas podras venir una vez a la semana a verla.

-¡No ire!

-¡Iras! Quieras o no.

-Pero no soportare estar tanto tiempo sin mi pequeña. -dije mirandola.

Ella me sonrio. Y extendio una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Marco.

-Dice que estara bien y que ayudes a los magos.

Hice una mueca. Aveces no convenia que mi pequeña creciera mas -mucho mas- de lo que aparenta.

-Bien. -acepte cruzandome de brazos.

Mi hija rio mientras se remolvia para que la bajaran al suelo, corrio hacia mi y la acune nuevamente entre mis brazos.

-Segura que no quieres que me quede.

"_NO" _

-¿No me extrañaras? -pregunte haciendo un mohin.

Ella sonrio. "_Mucho pero...vendras a verme mami"_

-Claro pequeña.

-Tenemos que comprar todo esto. -Mire a Alec el ya habia abierto las dos otras cartas.

-¿Comprar? -pregunte.

El asintio. -Si, es que son cosas que necesitan los magos.

-Oh.

-Pero...Aro ¿Bella? -pregunto Cayo quien se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. -Ella no tiene magia o si.

Papá asintio. -Dumbledore dice que si, al parecer es mucho mas especial. -me miro sonriendo.

-¿Qué magia que?

Alec rodo los ojos. -Mi querida hermanita, lo que quieren decir es que tienes magia corriendo por tus venas, nosotros tambien tenemos. -señalo al resto de mis hermaos.

Mire a mi papá. -¿Tú tienes?

El negó. -Ni Marco ni Cayo ni el resto de la guardia.

-Oh y entonces para que los quieren a ustedes si no tienen magia.

Ellos rieron. -Por que un vampiro puede asesinar muy rapido.

-Bueno ya, ya...¿Cuándo tenemos que estar haya? -pregunto Alec.

-En una semana.

Hice un mohin...iba a extrañar a mi pequeña.

-Entonces tenemos que ir al callegon Diagon para comprar los utiles. -propuso Alec.

Jane rio. -Espero no lo compres todo.

-¿Callegon qué?

-Es...¡demonios Bells! Deja de estas de preguntona. -dijo Jane.

Le avente un cojin claramente ella lo evadio.

-La lluvia paro. -anuncio Heidi mirando a mi pequeña.

Reneesme rio y me miro haciendo un mohin.

-Vale...ve a jugar.

La baje al suelo y ella corrio hacia Heidi.

-Cuidala. -pedi mirandola marcharse hacia el jardin.

**N/A**:_ Sin comentarios._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Se prohibe el plagio._

_**¿Porqué la discriminación? **_

¿Dondé estaría ella? Se preguntaba constantemente Edward Cullen.

La había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada. No había ninguna señal de su _esposa._

Suspiro levantándose de su cama.

Escuchaba las réplicas de su familia, negó hacia los lados y camino hasta el ventanal.

Una vez más suspiro mientras pasaba su vista por el bosque.

Recordaba momentos atrás, con ella, entre sus brazos, la cabeza de él sobre el hombro de ella, mientras se dejaban envolver por su amor.

En su mundo.

Recargo su brazo en el cristal de la ventana mientras apoyaba su frente contra el cristal.

Su mirada seguía perdida en aquellos recuerdos del _pasado..._Por que eso era un pasado, el futuro que Edward quería formar junto con ella se había acabado.

No había marcha atrás.

El no tenia una varita, no tenia el poder ni la magia para regresar el tiempo.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

-¿Algún día piensas salir con nosotros? -le pregunto Alice que se encontraba en la puerta.

Edward algo sobresaltado se giro.

No la había escuchado entrar.

Alice le miro expectante esperando una respuesta.

El suspiro y se giro para seguir contemplando el bosque, estaba a solo un pie de tocar el cristal.

La luz del día se había ido, haciendo que la obscuridad inundara.

-Veo. -comentó Alice después de un rato de silencio. -Que no contestaras.

Edward la miro por el reflejo del espejo.

Alice suspiro y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

Los minutos habían pasado, el amanecer se acercaba mientras él seguía en esa misma posición.

De pie, con su mirada perdida en el bosque, sus manos caídas a los lados de él.

_Pensando en ella._

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sabía quien era, había escuchado sus pensamientos mientras subía hacia su habitación.

Observo el reflejo de su padre.

Carlisle cruzo los brazos y lo miro de forma severa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -le preguntó.

Edward dejó escapar una risa mezclada entre la falsedad y la incredulidad que sentia.

-Tú crees que lo hago a proposito. -hablo por primera vez.

Carlisle solo lo miro.

-No tienes la menor idea de como me siento.

-Edward. -trato de razonar Carlisle. -Tú no tienes la culpa.

Edward negó efusivamente hacia los lados. -No debi dejarla entrar.

-Ella te hubiera hechizado.

Edward rio secamente. -Mejor vete.

Carlisle al ver la batalla perdida se marcho.

Mientras él...solamente observaba el bosque. Tal vez, esperando algo o alguien.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

-¿Ya tienes todo?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, papá dice que te apures. ¿Me llevo esto? -preguntó Alec señalando la maleta.

Ella volvió asentir.

-Ok, te veo en el despacho.

Bella solo lo vio salir, escuchó unos pequeños pasos.

Sonrió al ver a su pequeña entrar con el vestidito que ella le habia comprado.

Reneesme camino hasta ella, dejó sus manitas en sus rodillas y la miro.

Bella se agacho.

Reneesme puso una de sus manitas en su mejilla.

"_¿Ya te vas?" _Bella asintió _"¿Me traeras algo?"_

Bella rio. -Yo tambien te extrañare bebé.

Su pequeña rio. -Mami. _"Te extrañere mucho mucho."_

Bella solo la abrazo, con Nessie en sus brazos bajo hacia el despacho de su padre.

Al llegar al despacho, toda su familia se encontraba hay para despedirlos.

-No te preocupes la cuidare. -le dijo Heidi.

Jane bufo. -Yo tambien la cuidare.

Bella negó. -Cuidala de ella. -le dijo a Heidi "seriamente".

-Oh Nessie tu mami no quiere que te lleve de comprar.

Nessie gimoteo en sus brazos.

-No todos lo dias. -le dijo a Jane para que su hija dejara de "gimotear".

-Bueno hijos. -hablo Aro. -Ya es hora.

Bella suspiro y abrazo a Nessie, le dio un beso y la paso a brazos de Heidi.

Alec se adentro a la chimenea. -Te veo halla. ¡Nos vemos pronto familia! -dijo mientras metia su mano en un frasco y agarraba una cantidad de polvos flú. -_¡Plataforma _9¾! -una flama verde lo inundo de arriba abajo haciendolo desaparecer.

Bella suspiro. -Es mi turno. -hizo una mueca. -¿Seguros que no quedare hecha un asco?

La ultima vez que la uso le habia pasado.

Su padre negó sonriendo. -Tengan cuidado.

Bella asintio mientras miraba a su familia para luego detenerse en su hija. -Los quiero. -se adentro a la chimenea.

Suspiro mientras tomaba una cantidad de polvos, miro una vez mas a su famlia y dejó caer los polvos al suelo al momento que decia. -¡_Plataforma _9¾!

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

-¡Demonios! -maldicio Bella mientras se sacudia.

Una risa se empezo a escuchar.

Alec se encontraba sentado en un escritorio a unos metros de ella.

-Tonto. -le dijo. -¡Deja de reirte!

Alec se calmo un poco.

-¿Dondé estamos? -preguntó Bella mientras volteaba hacia los lados.

Estaban en un despacho abandonado.

-Creo que es un despacho.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo note. -le dijo.

Ella se acomodo su ropa y sin esperar a que la siguiera salio de ese lugar.

Al abrir la puerta varios chicos de su edad y algo mas chicos caminaban apurados de un lado a otro.

Todos con capas como las que ellos compraron, solo que Alec no quiso ponersela hasta llegar a ese lugar llamado Hogwarts.

-Es por halla. -señalo Alec mientras caminaba.

Se adentraron al gentio notando claramente como las miradas se ponian en ellos.

Al salir del callegón Bella observo un tren con los numeros que habia pronunciado, Alec la miro y sonrio mientras tomaba su mano. -¡Vamos!

-Pero...¿Nuestro equipaje? -preguntó al ver a chicos con sus maletas en _carritos._

Alec rio. -Ya esta en Hogwarts.

Bella fruncio el seño. -¿Cuándo lo llevaron?

-Papá lo hizo apareciendo en Hogwarts. -contesto Alec mientras la arrastraba hacia el tren.

-¿Aparecio? Hablas del...

-Hechizo de aparición .-la completo el rodando los ojos.

Bella se detuvo. -¿¡Y por que nosotros viajamos en tren!

Varias miradas enfocaron en ellos.

-Porque los...

-Nosotros no podemos utilizar ese hechizo. -le contesto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ella se giro para encontrarse con un chico con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente.

-El tiene razón Bells, los chicos menos tiene que sacar una licencia.

-Eso es una estupidez. -solto Bella.

-¡Al fin! Hey chica tu si sabes.

-¡Callate Ron! -una chica castaña lo codeo.

Bella rio.

-Vaya, vaya. Potter sigues juntandote con los sangre sucia. -una fria voz salio del palido chico mientras los miraba a todos de pies a cabeza sin descaro alguno.

-¿Sangre qué? -preguntó al no comprender.

El palido chico la miro. -¿Tú quien eres?

-Ella es Bella Vulturi. -respondio orgullosamente Alec. -Y yo soy Alec. Su hermano.

-¿Vulturi? -pregunto pensativo él .-De donde me suena.

-Tal vez por que son la familia mas poderosa del reino muggle. -contesto la castaña.

-Son vampiros Malfoy. -le dijo el chico de la cicatriz.

-Ya lo sabia san Potter. -Malfoy miro a los nuevos y se encamino hacia el tren.

-¡Joder! ¿Eres vampira? -el chico llamado Ron le dijo.

Ella asintio. -Lo somos.

-No me chuparan la sangre ni nada ¿verdad?

Ella negó. -Somos vegetarianos.

-Oh. -solto aliviado.

El tren volvio a llamar para que se subieran.

-Si no subimos ahora nos dejara. -les dijo Alec a los chicos.

Todos asintieron.

Cada uno se fue subiendo al tren, cuando llegaron al pasillo Alec camino buscando algun cuarto desocupado, entro seguido de por su hermana.

-¿Les molesta? -preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

Ellos negaron mientras veian como entraban él seguido por sus amigos.

-Que tontos, no nos hemos presentado. -dijo la chica. -Soy Hermione.

Bella extendio su mano y tomo la que ella le extendia.

-Wow si son frios.

Ella rio.

-Soy Ron. -dijo solo asintiendo.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter. -contesto sonriendole el chico de la cicatriz.

_**N/A:** Voy caminando hacia adelante...Aunque no puedo evitar trompezarme..._


	7. Chapter 7

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**


	8. Chapter 8

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer & los de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. _

**_Lean mi nota al final_**

Bella suspiró.

El mundo de la magia no era tan complicado. Pero, existía una duda rondando su cabeza aun.

¿Por qué si la magia era tan poderosa no mataban ellos mismos a ese tal Voldemort? Según sus compañeros magos –que habían conversado bastante durante el viaje en tren- el enemigo, al cual ellos nombran _el que no debe ser nombrado. _ Es muy peligroso. No saben ni donde está, no pueden contactarlo y por si fuera poco… Saben que atacara pronto.

-Alumnos nuevos, favor de dirigirse hacia el gran comedor.

Se escuchó en cuanto ellos entraron al gran castillo.

-Es muy antiguo. –murmuro Alec a su lado.

Ella asintió.

Ambos siguieron a los alumnos que se dirigían –a lo que esperaban- era el gran comedor.

Alec, tanto como Bella quedaron atrás de una fila. Mientras, los demás –Harry, Ron y Hermione- caminaban a sentarse en su respectiva casa.

-¿Alec? –preguntó Bella viendo como el resto los observaba.

-Nos asignaran casas.

Bella hizo una mueca.

Su padre le había dicho que existían cuatro casas; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenchaw y Slytherin.

-Mi turno. –susurro Alec.

Camino seriamente hacia el sombrero seleccionador, Minerva le coloco el sombrero.

-Vaya. – habló el sombrero. – Un vampiro en Hogwarts. ¡Ravenclaw!

Alec le sonrió y camino hacia la mesa de su casa, sentándose al lado de una rubia de aspecto soñadora.

Bella suspiró. Era su turno. Sintió como el sombrero se posaba en su cabeza.

-Otra vampira. –susurro. -¡Slytherin!

Sorprendida se paró y camino hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-Pensé que iba a estar en la misma casa que mi hermana. –susurro Alec para sí mismo.

-Es extraño sentarse al lado de un vampiro. –le dijo la chica. –Hola, mi nombre es Luna.

-Alec. –le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Alec. Tú hermana estará bien. Las serpientes son amigables.

Alec rió. –No sé si creerte.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Mucha gente aquí no lo hace. Así que no me sorprendería.

Alec rió esta chica era inusual.

Bella miro como una chica le hacía espacio. Ella se sentó sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

-¿Vampira?

Bella asintió. –Bella.

-Daphne.

Bella soló le sonrió. Era muy raro esto. Ella debió estar en Griffyndor, eran los planes de su padre. Se supone que en la casa de las serpientes, había aliados con Voldemort.

-Eh serpiente. –Bella brinco.

Su hermano esta atrás de ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Exacto. Un Ravenclaw no debe estar aquí. –murmuro un chico con obesidad.

Alec hizo como si no lo escuchara y se sentó de lado contrario al de su hermana. –Se supone que estaríamos en la misma casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. –dijo una voz autoritaria. –Ambos a mi despacho.

Bella asintió mirando al director del colegio, se levantó y tanto como ella como Alec siguieron a Dumbledore.

Notando como todas las personas dentro del gran comedor los observaba salir.

**N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿Críticas? Espero sus reviews.**

**Agreguen en Facebook & Twitter. Link's en mi perfil. Para saber sobre mi libro o que historias actualice.**

**-Little Hope.  
**


	10. Adelanto de Mi Libro

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	11. Chapter nuevo :

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer & los de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. _

_**¡Feliz año 2012!**_

_**Leer NOTA  
**_

**D**umbledore se detuvo frente a una gran gárgola.

–Pastel de queso.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron extrañados, ¿por qué habla de postres? Antes, incluso de que quisieran preguntarse entre si, ambos se miraron y un extraño sonido empezó a sonar.

La gárgola se movía.

– Este mundo es loco.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero no se giro hacia Bella.

–Te acostumbraras, ahora…andando.

Ellos lo siguieron por detrás.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol, el silencio se rompía por la suave melodía que tarareaba el viejo de barba larga. Entraron a un despacho, al entrar se veía el gran escritorio que estaba a unos metros, y que para llegar a él tenias que subir unos pequeños escalones. Cuadros, artilugios, una extraña fuente, mesas antiguas, y...

– ¿¡Qué demonios!

La voz de Bella rompió la melodía, ella miraba fascinada y con cierta duda, los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. No le sorprendía ver que flotaban, sino más bien que todos, absolutamente todos, se movían. Tenían vida propia.

Caras extrañas, la miraban con suspicacia.

–Son vampiros. – uno de ellos comentó y volteó a ver a Dumbledore.

–¡Ellos nos ayudaran! – otro de ellos comentó.

–Solo son niños... – una señora de aspecto desagradable.

–¡Silencio! – la voz de Dumbledore llegó demasiado tarde. Al hablar la señora todos habían callado. – Si, ellos nos ayudaran. – Dumbledore se giro hacia los hermanos vampiros. – Por favor, síganme.

Él se sentó atrás del escritorio. Tanto como Alec y Bella quedaron de pie frente a él. Esta última, seguía mirado extrañada los cuadros.

–"Los cuadros... – la voz profunda de su director la distrajo. – Todos son personajes muertos; no son exactamente fantasmas, como ya habrás observado. Son los antiguos directores y directoras que dejan tras de sí una leve impronta de sí mismos". – mientras lo iba diciendo llevaba sus manos hacia su barba.

Bella asintió tratando de comprenderle.

–Ustedes, están aquí para ayudarnos contra la lucha de Lord Voldemort.

–¡Al fin! Alguien dice su nombre. – dijo Alec.

–Los alumnos, no dicen su nombre por miedo.

–Entendemos. – Bella hablo. – ¿Pero, nosotros...como ayudaríamos?

–Lo más importante, se supone que deberíamos estar en la misma casa. – Alec miro a su hermana. -¡Y ella está en Slytherin!

– Eso tiene una explicación. – ambos esperaron a que continuara el director. – Tú estás en Ravenclaw, porque debes de encontrar a la hechicera.

– ¿Hechicera? – preguntaron al unisonó los dos hermanos.

Dumbledore suspiro con cansancio. – Veo, que mi amigo Aro no les explico.

–Solo nos mando aquí. – el reproche en la voz de Bella era evidente.

El director asintió, se levanto con cierta pereza, camino hacia los muchachos, y haciendo una seña, pidió en silencio que le siguieran.

Se detuvo frente a una extraña fuente, se acerco lo suficiente y extendiendo sus brazos, señalo que los quería a ambos lados. Tanto Alec, como Bella, se acercaron extrañados, Dumbledore saco su varita y se la apunto al inicio de su cabellera. Una especie de hilo blanco salió de ahí, y la dejo caer en el agua.

–Acérquense.

En cuanto ambas cabezas se inclinaron hacia la fuente, una extraña fuerza los absorbió.

_Personas con vestimentas extrañas, estaban formando un círculo._

– Los seguidores de Voldemort.

Bella volteo hacia Alec. El miraba con atención aquellas personas.

_Todos llevaban una máscara plateada, un murmullo en perfecta sincronía salían de ellos. En medio, una extraña chica estaba de pie, flotaba sin ninguna atadura en su cuerpo. Su larga cabellera llegaba hasta el suelo, su pelo negro como la noche, su piel morena y esas ropas...parecía una gitana._

_–¡Jamás, lograran nada! -su grito interrumpió a los demás. – Renaceré. - su risa sonó lastimera a los oídos de los demás, incluso para ambos hermanos. –Proclamaran mi regreso, en siglos, regresare y acabare con su señor. _

La chica, miro detenidamente hacia los hermanos.

-¿¡Nos ve? – ambos preguntaron viéndose.

Cuando voltearon a verla, parpadearon y en cuestión de segundos volvían a estar en el despacho.

–Esa es la hechicera.

–¿Ella nos vio? – Alec preguntó.

Dumbledore sonrió. – ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo?

Ellos negaron.

El viejo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia una gran charola, los "caramelos" se movían. El tomo uno sin importarle y se lo hecho a la boca.

_–_La razón, por la que están en casas diferentes. Es porque tú...– observo a Alec unos segundos. – Encontraras a la hechicera.

– ¿Quiere decir...

–La hechicera es Ravenclaw. – Dumbledore lo interrumpió. – Y usted señorita, pronto sabrá porque está en Slytherin.

Bella lo miro confundida, abrió la boca para decirle...

–Ahora andando, tienen que ir a sus casas y convivir.

Sin darles tiempo a nada, los fue empujando hacia la puerta. Al llegar se detuvo y los volteo para que lo miraran.

–No olviden, de juntarse con el trío dorado.

Bella y Alec se miraron, no entendían nada. El viejo, camino hasta su escritorio donde se sentó. Y los observo.

–No nos dira nada verdad.

Dumbledore negó. Y les hizo una seña para que se marcharan.

Cuando Bella cruzo el marco de la puerta, escucho de nuevo esa voz profunda.

–Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

**N/A: Lo que esta entrecomillas, lo dijo J.K en una entrevista :).** _Sé que me eh tardado bastante, desgraciadamente la editorial MAEVA me rechazo, no les mentiré…Si, me deprimí un poco y aun me siento decepcionada. La única cosa que me queda por hacer es mandar el libro completo a otra editorial. Aun no lo termino, estoy en ello._

**_Si quieren leer un adelanto de mi libro_**, en el capitulo anterior de esta historia lo encontraran. _**Y después si les gusta,**_ pasen por mi perfil & denle click donde dice LIBRO **& regálenme un "Me gusta"** en la página de **Facebook**.

También, me hice hace meses una página llamada "**Little Hope**" para ver cuanta gente me lee. **Link en mi perfil.**

**Actualizaré en unas semanas.**

-Little Hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	13. Chapter 13

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
